


Desire

by krazily



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, tough sex, 各种道具play, 差不多就是我想要的所有梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazily/pseuds/krazily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CEOJared/明星Jensen<br/>       29岁的Jared接管了家族温彻斯特影视公司，当天的庆祝酒会上被自己公司旗下的一个大明星给嘲笑了。要知道Jared对Jensen怀有不轨之心可不是一天两天了。于是乎，第二年Jared的三十岁生日，各大导演们投其所好的送了他一个大礼，然后，就是肉。。。肉。。。and肉~~~<br/>       我只是在想，有没有一片万字的文是专门为了肉而生的……<br/>      然后肉过去，我还不想停。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> 在一个夜黑风高的晚自习，我的大脑突然间蹦出了一个画面——Jared把绑在蛋糕上的Jensen吃干抹净……  
> 然后就有了这篇文。  
>  enjoy❤

(一)  
一盏由几百个剔透的水晶旋绕成的大吊灯浮夸的闪耀在大厅上头。暗黄色的壁纸上隐隐浮着一些奇怪的图案，在幽幽泛红的灯光下诡异的扭曲在弧状厅壁上。天花板是一淡粉色为基调的蔷薇图案，天花板边缘绕了一簇簇玫瑰。火红的地毯与其交相辉映，有种哥特式的夸张，法式热情，但更多的是一种凝重的压抑。  
Jared不喜欢这种风格，太繁杂，他直想吐。  
勃垦第酒红色的雕花复古木门严实的闭合着，给人以不曾打开过的错觉。整个大厅有着维也纳音乐殿堂的气势，只是尺寸有些相形见绌。并且，除了中央一张Kingsize bed大小的圆桌外，着实简单的有点吓人。  
像是被偷的一干二净的作案现场。Jared想，抿嘴笑了笑。

 

Jared第一次进这个大厅的时候就没留下好印象。  
那是一年前29岁的Jared接管温切斯特影视公司时的庆祝酒会。  
不知道哪一个设计师如此心思缜密的在门口设了一道低坎。这个借鉴故宫的天才设计让没带智商一脚迈了个巧儿的Jared险些半个跟头摔在门口。  
Jared突然很怀疑自己偏爱创新人才的作风是不是有点什么问题……  
Jessica—Jared助理—眼疾手快的扶了Jared一把，红毯才因此没能再艳上几分……  
理论上说，上司摔了，下属要么帮着打圆场要么眼一闭自动消除记忆此乃在公司保全身家性命的中华传统美德。偏偏巧他爹碰上巧他妈巧一家子了，圆桌围站着的一群元老级导演、演员、董事……中，愣是有一个不怕死的的噗呲一声笑了出来。那笑声，欢愉里掩着讽刺，清脆中透着磁性，在回音效果良好的大厅里回荡了不下五秒。  
Jared稳住身形，冷冷的抬起脸，隔着一大桌子美味珍馐，一眼锁住了那个笑的傻乎乎的男人。他本想运用他温切斯特影视公司CEO的牛×气质狠狠瞪进那双大眼睛，却不知那深邃的流光是一潭无底的陷阱……  
Jared Padalecki,温切斯特影视公司上任不到一天的执行总裁，摔倒了在自己的庆祝酒会上，在一大群论年龄能当他爸了的资深导演的眼皮子底下，被一个年轻男人嘲笑了。最重要的是，他目及那人英俊又透着傻气的笑容后，再也移不开视线。  
他叫出口，“Jensen Ackles!”

 

(二)1  
Jared给自己倒了杯酒，慢慢看着枚红色的液体晃入杯中。他和着灯光细细数着杯中的光点，顺便依据通透度判断一下酒的优劣。  
“好酒。”他说着，伸一个手指蘸了一下杯中的液体，送到男人面前，“要不要尝尝。”  
男人冷着脸扭过头去。  
Jared原本心情蛮好的，甚至想要睁大他的狗狗眼逗一逗面前的美人。但显然男人不吃这一套，满脸都写了“快放了我你这个混蛋！”  
Jared轻笑，晃着酒杯，专注的品起他的红酒。似乎他是在一个安静的午后，站在他海边的别墅上眺望海景。  
他不急，他有的是时间。  
男人似乎对他的反应有些不满意，扭动着身子轻微的挣扎起来，用一种“老子早晚有一天杀了你小子”的眼神死盯着Jared。  
Jared替他幼稚的抵抗感到头疼。他拿起桌子上切蛋糕的刀，一把插在男人脖子旁的蛋糕上。男人轻颤了一下，吸了一口气，卷翘的睫毛颤抖着掩盖下眼神中落出的惧怕，继续用恶狠狠地眼神看Jared。也许是Jared的错觉吧，他总感觉男人的眼神中多了点撒娇性质的幽怨。银色的刀子离男人细嫩的脖子不到半厘米，锋利的刀刃仿佛随时能在那白皙的皮肤上勒出一道血痕。Jared满意的看着男人皱着眉头停止挣扎。拿餐巾纸擦擦手指，绕到桌子另一面，细细打量起他的生日礼物来。  
大厅中央的圆桌上放着一个超大号的蛋糕坯子，很薄很细致，比普通蛋糕要硬好多，因为毕竟，上面还躺了一个人，准确的说，是绑了。  
Jensen被绑在蛋糕上，一丝不挂。只有脖子上屈辱的黑色皮质项圈遮去了一段颈上的肌肤  
。他的双手被铐在头顶，连着一根铁链固定在桌腿上。双腿屈着膝盖分开在两侧，每只脚踝上都挂着一个镶了水钻的银链，强迫他保持着这个献祭一般羞耻的姿势。Jensen的性器微微半立在空中，暴露着，露出略微充血的红。后穴稍稍有些湿润，紧紧闭合着，像一朵含苞的花。  
他的上半身缠绕着一条红色的细长丝带，巧妙的遮掩着胸口两粒粉色的樱挺，丝带在胸前打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，鲜红的颜色与他苍白的肤色对比很是鲜明，甚至衬出了一种柔弱的病态，让人有种想要凌虐的冲动。蝴蝶结下挂着一张他本应咬在嘴里的贺卡，上面是漂亮的繁体字：  
生日快乐，Jared。希望你能喜欢大家精心为你准备的生日礼物。  
落款是公司几位资深导演。自然，也包括Jensen的亲（请读重音，谢谢）经纪人。  
“你家Steven把你调教得不错啊，大明星Jensen Ackles!”Jared倚在桌沿上,伸手挑逗性的抚过Jensen的大腿，正大光明的沿着细长却肌肉文理很漂亮的(罗圈{开个玩笑})腿向上侵犯到臀部。加重手劲一捏，就听到Jensen努力压抑在喉咙深处却不小心落出的轻呼。  
Jared弯开眉眼笑了笑，欣赏着男人隐忍的模样。感受到手中身躯轻微的颤抖，他的手又开始不安分的摸索游走。  
“身体调教的着实不错，”Jared抬手轻弹了一下Jensen半挺的玉茎，带着坏笑望进Jensen半阖的大眼睛。Jensen的身体因这突如其来的刺激惊得一个抖擞，眯着的眼睛蓦地张大，像是晃开了一池碧波。他咬上自己的唇，强迫自己对着无法改变的命运漠然接受。至少，他想，他可以保住自己灵魂的贞洁。可是，他的身体还是不争气的做出了反应。  
他硬了。  
这可怨不得他。在把他弄成如此屈辱的模样送上来之前，他亲爱的经纪人Steven可是雇了一位相当资深的调教师来给他的身体好好的上了一课。  
Jared修长的手指摩挲在Jensen的人鱼线附近，另一只手自然的扭开西装口子，顺便松开了领带，露出了小麦色的脖颈。  
“你可真够敏感的，Jensen Ackles.”他故意把他的名字叫的很大声。Jensen感到更加羞耻了，脸颊上不由得浮上两朵红云。  
Jared爱死了他可爱的反应，但依然不动声色的继续挑逗“我在想，这么适合做玩具的身体，不会是，二手的了吧。嗯！？”   
“呼”Jensen努力使自己的呼吸变得平稳，不去看Jared那衬衣领子下若隐若现的蜜色肌肤。他的身体越来越热，一些无耻下流的念头钻进他的脑子——那个叫Nike的混蛋不知道在自己的身体中抹了什么，他感觉自己现在或许真的很适合被吃掉。上帝啊，糟糕的是他竟然想要被吃掉，被这个偶尔笑起来很大男孩的人，被Jared……天啊，Jensen你在想些什么。他狠狠咬了一下自己的舌头。压下眼神里面的欲望，他轻哼了一声，来回应Jared的二手货。  
Jensen当然知道他是什么意思。  
27岁的Jensen凭着一部电影走上了事业的巅峰，几乎可以说是一夜成名。于是便出现了一个小插曲，无伤大雅的小插曲——业界传闻他被影片导演包养了。  
这当然是传闻。他可是Jensen Ackles，人尽皆知的大直男！别说他不会和男人搞，就是搞，那也绝不会是因为利益把自己卖了，再说就算他把自己卖了，那也绝对是他是攻好不好！(嗯，可以让你傲娇~)  
Jared俯身贴近Jensen发烫的脸颊，掐着他的下巴把他躲开的脸掰回来正视着自己。那张俊美的脸上还有股子剃须水的味道，就像森林里吹起的清凉的风，荡一丝幽然而不腻的清新，配着那双莹莹水色的大眼睛，真是恰到好处的诱人。如此诱人，一如既往。Jensen也回望Jared，不过是用瞪的。他死盯着柔软的金发下面的一双好看的眼睛。心想一个人的眼睛怎么可能既透着乖巧又透着邪恶，他几乎要被那眼睛中溢出的深情感动到了，他感觉那么熟悉，似乎回到了……但瞬间他又在那眼底发现了一丝杀气。真可笑，不是吗，一如既往。Jensen闭上了眼睛，他想要逃开，他又不想逃开，他的阴茎硬的发疼，他绝望的张开口吸着气。真的是，不能更差劲了！  
Jensen马上就发现自己错了，因为还真特么得有更差劲的！

 

（二）2  
“睁开眼睛，Jensen！”Jared命令到，惩罚性的用指头抵上男人有着微微腹肌却很是柔软的小腹，使劲一按。  
“啊，Ja–”Jensen吃疼的叫出声，但立马就紧咬起嘴唇，隐忍的阻止自己出声。他的眼睛依旧仅仅闭在一起，一脸“哼，我就是不听你能把我怎么样”的表情。  
Jared对身旁美人的表现开始不满起来，耐心随理智一起慢慢崩塌瓦解。   
“Jensen，我亲爱的班长大人，你该知道从高中起我就一直想象着有一天把你压在身下是种什么感觉。”  
Jensen闻声一僵，不着痕迹的摇了摇脑袋，咬着唇的牙齿暗中使劲，继续闭眼装死。  
Jared，Jared Padalecki,他高中的同班同学，如今的顶头上司，当前的…奴隶主…他怎会不记得这张不仅同班而且同宿舍每中午都帮自己打水每晚都帮自己洗袜子的，英俊面孔。他天真的相信了什么哥们情意，也相信了我们亲爱的Jared小同学的乐于助人。现在他再回想起Jared看自己时宠溺的眼神，只想一头撞死在言情小说上。  
Jared揉了揉Jensen的短发，一只手慢悠悠的解开束在男人身上的红丝带，像打开一个精致的礼物那样，认真而仔细。  
“Jen，我可从来都没有对另一个人那么好过呢，你是第一个，也是唯一一个。”Jared笑着说。Jensen听到他的声音很欢愉，但有些不认真。  
Jared的手掌时不时擦过Jensen的乳尖，惹得他阵阵战栗，像个振翼的蝴蝶一般轻轻扭动着，满脸的潮红揭示着他正努力隐忍的欲望。  
这些感觉令Jensen想起了Nike给他上过的那些课。他想起自己是怎样被灌下性药丢在床上自生自灭，他想起冰冷的水管塞在后面异样的难受和撕心的疼，他想起Nike把一整杯牛奶倒入自己体内，而他只能高高翘起屁股接纳那冰凉的液体，尽可能的不去洒出一滴，只为了晚上不用被塞上跳弹拷一夜。他又想起了高中那些日子，想到那张从前清爽可爱的面孔，那流淌着阳光的金发……他的眼眶溢满了泪水，他小幅度扭动着，反抗Jared的触碰。  
“不，不你不是他。”Jensen喃喃道，努力赶走大脑里校服衬衫总是很干净的那个大男孩。他遭受的那些折磨，全都是为了今天来取悦眼前这个男人。他对高中的Jared有多爱，对现在的Jared就有多恨。  
“既然你要弄脏我，你好歹别弄脏我的记忆。”  
“啪！”Jared扬手给了男人一巴掌，瞳孔的颜色变暗了一些。Jensen潮红的脸蛋上多了几道不算明显的红印，他睁大眼睛瞪着金发男人，看到那双眸子里露骨的性欲和施虐欲后乖乖闭上了嘴。他仿佛听到了Jared的眼睛里的流光从深处冻结的声音。  
“为什么非得我提醒你呢，Jen。现在，你是我的。”Jared换上一脸邪恶，把解下的红丝带悄悄递到Jensen小腹处，一边在男人腹部印下一个吻，一边把细长的红丝带绕过坚挺的玉茎  
系在根部，轻轻一勒，再重新打起一个蝴蝶结。  
“啊——！”Jensen尖叫出声，身下本就燥热的欲望被丝带一勒，就像是被人生生扼住了痛苦与快乐交并的根源。他望着Jared的眼神瞬间迷离起来。唇边绽放的一朵嫣红，不知是自己咬出的还是被Jared打出的血迹。  
“下面我们来清算几笔账怎么样，恩？”Jared看着浑身粉淡淡的像个熟透的果子一般诱人的Jensen，松了松自己的腰带——那里紧的发疼。  
“这有两个选择，Jensen。每次我列一条你犯过的错，要么你吻我一下，要么我亲自来进行惩罚。”  
“哼，吻，吻你？唔—你怎么不直接杀了我—啊，嗯—”Jensen半眯着眼睛，丝带勒得他难受极了。由于药物的作用和Jared的挑逗而直立起的性器前端已经溢出了几点浊白的液体。他下意识的想要夹紧双腿，却被银链紧紧地扯住脚踝固定着。他现在就是一只俘虏，任人摆布。  
也许现在求饶是最好的办法，因为自已看起来一定就像个想立牌坊的婊子，明明淫荡还假装矜持。Jensen自嘲的想。  
Jared打开圆桌旁的一个木箱，满意的笑出声，“Steven他们想的有够周到！”他挑出一根半米长的皮鞭，弯折着试了试手感，拿着它绕到Jensen身后。在这儿他能清楚的看到Jensen又大又红的性器以及下面一张一合吸允着的粉色小穴。  
Jared感觉自己已经硬的不能再硬了。  
“Jen—”Jared温柔的叫着男人的名字，同时挥动着小皮鞭发出抽打空气的恐怖声音，“你要怎么报答我，在高中替你做的那一切，恩？”  
Jensen的身体伴随着每一缕鞭声轻颤一下，细密的汗珠爬上了他的额头。他咬碎了一口银牙却还是没敌过身体的本能。他用低沉隐忍的声音轻轻唤了声“Jared！”  
Jared觉得做男人做到这份上真不容易，现在这局面只要是个带把的就完全不能自持。能自持的要么有着非人的定力，要么就是性无能。  
自然，咱们Jared属于前者。  
“Jared，Jay，我，恩啊-，我知道你-唔-你不会这么对我-啊，Jared”  
Jensen用仅存的理智断断续续的呜咽着，直到他感觉到皮鞭弹性的质感顶在自己后腰的位置。  
“看来你是不打算吻喽。”Jared用皮鞭在Jensen的大腿间来回游走，另一只手覆上男人胸前的红粒，用指尖轻轻的刮挲。  
“啊，嗯啊，Ja-Jared，嗯”Jensen诚实的发出了一连串的呻吟，过后意识到自己的反应后羞耻的再次咬上早已红肿出血的唇。  
Jared狠狠拧了一把可怜的乳尖，惹得Jensen突然一阵痛呼。Jared阴着声音“我等不及了，宝贝儿。”

 

（二）3  
解开桌角上铁链的活扣，Jared粗鲁的把双腿自由了的Jensen翻了个个儿。  
Jensen像只小松鼠一样跪在烂掉一半的蛋糕上，屁股毫不遮掩的朝Jared撅着。没等Jensen缓过神，Jared扬起皮鞭一鞭子抽在了Jensen的左臀和腿根部，一道鲜红的鞭印顿时被描在Jensen雪白的股间。  
“啊——！”没有任何预告，就这么突然挨的一鞭子的Jensen顿时半趴在了蛋糕上，剧烈的疼痛像是要把他生生撕开一般。他的双腿颤抖着蜷缩到一起，努力遮住自己的坚挺和脆弱的小穴。生理泪水唰的从框中淌了出来，他努力使自己面向Jared的方向，用那双浸染了星辉的眸子狠狠盯着Jared。  
“Jared，别让我恨你。”  
“我以为，”Jared再次扬起鞭子，看着Jensen害怕的把自己退到一边缩成一个球，更像一只小松鼠了。  
“我以为你早就恨了。”  
泪水依然不住的流，Jensen说话的声音也带上了腔。“Jared，别这样，我—嗯——呼，Jared你放了我。”  
“为了你我已经放弃了太多太多，现在，你竟然还要求我放了你？”Jared觉得自己下手真的重了些，但看到眼前人儿怎样也不会屈服的表情，又生生狠了狠心。  
“Jen，帮我解决一下，我保证不打你了好不好，恩？”Jared把Jensen从桌子上拽下来，直着身子俯视着他。Jensen可以清楚地看到他胯间夸张的突起。  
“不，”Jensen忍着性欲摇摇头，“你做梦”  
“所以你是想让我来硬的。”Jared蹲下来近距离贴近Jensen的脸，笑着把一口热气喷在男人潮红的脸蛋上。  
“不过我估计明天的报纸头条就是你退出演艺圈的不幸消息了呢。”  
“你—你混蛋！”  
Jensen轻轻晃晃脑袋减缓了一下项圈带来的不适感，他低着头，像是在承受什么巨大痛苦。一泠冷汗沿额角吻过他的脸庞，沿着下巴没入锁骨处性感的凹陷。  
就在Jared想要直接推倒他的时候，Jensen抬起了脸，他眨着一潭清波的眼，一说天使翅膀般的睫毛泪湿后乖巧的竖在眸子上。  
“我替你解决”Jensen微皱着眉头，眼中的盈盈绿意像是能化成水流出来一般。  
只见他屈膝跪在Jared面前，把束缚着的手腕横在身前，随着铁链相碰发出清脆的响声，他用自己灵巧的舌头和牙齿拉开了Jared的西裤拉链。  
有着恐怖尺寸的阴茎把内裤支起了一个可观的高度。Jared再也忍不住了，动手脱掉裤子，半躺在红毯上，看着Jensen跪着爬到自己面前，稍作犹豫，一口吞下了炽热的坚挺。  
“啊呼”Jared舒服的低喘出声，手指插进Jensen柔软的短发。  
Jensen强忍着身下的欲望与框中的泪水，含着Jared的粗大慢慢地舔弄着。他觉得比起Jared的尺寸，Nike给他叼的阳具简直都是小儿科。  
Jared的阴茎深抵在Jensen的喉咙深处，一阵反胃的感觉生生逼出了两行清泪。Jared伸手擦去男人的泪水，皱着眉头摸摸那褐色的发，“别哭，Jen。”  
Jensen阖上眼，努力套弄着口中的炽热，他半跪在红毯上，撅着屁股，张开大腿稳定住自己的重心，双手下意识的伸向自己那红涨得可怜的玉茎，试图解开束缚自己欲望的那根丝带。  
“Jen，把手给我！”Jared发现了男人的小动作，一边扭动着配合身下人的动作，一边空出一只手向Jensen做邀请状，“手给我！”  
“呜，”男人小声抗议般的发出几个鼻音，眼睛也眯成一条缝，危险而又诱惑的盯着Jared。  
Jared毫不犹豫的瞪回去，然后接过男人颤颤悠悠献祭一样并着递过来的手，紧握了一只，然后十指相扣。  
“现在你的工作只是好好服侍我。”感受到下半身酥麻的快感和掌心传来的温度，Jared大声的喘息着，“Jen，你的勾人绝对是天生的。”  
一下又一下的刺痒感，Jensen难以忍受的用指甲狠狠掐Jared的手背。终于，伴随着一阵战栗，Jared把一片浊白色液体全喷在了Jensen嘴里。  
“嗯！”Jensen惊呼了一声，颤抖着趴在地毯上干呕起来，上气不接下气的喘息几下，又接着吐，像要把胃液吐出来一样。  
Jared用指尖挑起Jensen挂着泪痕的脸，看着那双大眼睛里嵌满了被侵犯后的无力和迷离，精液残留在嘴角，有种靡乱的，该死的性感。Jared禁不住朝那双红肿的唇就啃了下去。  
唇薄薄的，但吻感很好。  
Jared企图用舌尖撬开Jensen的贝齿，却不成想那精致贝齿的主人死死咬紧了牙关，尽力用手往外推Jared庞大的身躯，紧皱的眉头随着脑袋一起摇。  
“唔，Ja—嗯——唔，不。”  
但不久Jensen就被迫接受并加深了这个霸道的热吻—Jared那个混蛋握住了他的下面。  
每当Jensen想要冲那柔软的带着薄荷清香的舌头来上一口时，身下的挑弄就让他软软的化成了一滩。他只能欲拒还迎的接受Jared的漫长、温柔的吻，仿佛口腔中残留的精液的微腥味也不是那么重了。  
Jared轻轻揉捏着怀中人儿的炽热，时不时的用指甲恶意的搔刮一下前端，趁男人轻颤之余借势吻得更深。他吻了好久，直到感觉出男人的缺氧才不舍得离开了那可怜的覆满伤的红唇。  
现在Jensen就像他手中一个精致的洋娃娃，满脸潮红躺在他怀中，实在甜得诱人。

 

（二）4  
他停下手中的动作，玩味的看着男人小猫一般缩了缩身子，难受的轻轻扭动着身躯。  
“Jay，Jay…”  
“恩？你想让我做什么？”  
“我，嗯啊—Jay”  
“我想听你说出来，Jen”  
Jensen的手依然被Jared紧握着，好像他没意识到手背被抓出的血痕。Jensen被男人以背贴胸的姿势抱在怀里，双腿以一种屈辱的姿势大张，他的身体下意识的在贴近的身躯上轻轻摩擦着。他忍耐了太久，并且，估计药效也已经完全发挥出来了。  
现在他真的是太适合被吃掉了。  
“帮帮我，Jay，让我—啊，给我，Jay，，给我”  
“给你什么？”Jared带着笑意望着怀中不停的仰起脖子喘息的Jensen，心想这货也太特么勾引人犯罪了。  
“把手给我，Jay。求，求你了。让我释放。求求你…”Jensen完全被情欲占据了，一边呻吟一边向Jared求饶，染着唾液的唇不停的蠕动。Jared又硬了。  
“暂时饶了你。”Jared被那乖巧诱人的模样征服了，他松开Jensen的手，翻身把男人压在自己身下，单手覆上那根红肿的不像样子的玉茎。技巧的上下套弄了一番。Jensen就立马在尖叫声中高潮了。  
“啊——！”Jensen磁性而又低沉的呻吟惹得Jared一阵心痒。他压下去在那半张的红唇上再次印下一个吻，没想到Jensen喃喃开口了，“你要的够多了，Jared。”语气很冷。  
虽然高潮过后的Jensen再怎样也藏不住一丝满足和虚软，但他故作冷淡的表现让Jared觉得自己被玩了。这和先前求饶的Jensen简直判若两人。  
显然，Jared忘了，Jensen只是被强迫押上自己面前的礼物。一个卸下了自尊、骄傲，会说话，有生命的性爱娃娃。  
Jensen无力的盯着Jared，想要从Jared的眼底找到几点理智，但他看到的只有欲望。  
赤裸裸的欲望。  
“已经到了现在这样，你却告诉我够了！”Jared欺身再次压上男人柔软的身体，伏在他沾着几丝精液的胸前，那浊白色的精液似乎在宣告着自己的所属。Jared一口咬上Jensen的乳尖，惩罚的用牙齿啃撕起来。  
“啊，Jared！”Jensen的身体因刺激微微上拱，正好把自己送进了Jared的怀。他觉得自己的身体并没有因刚刚的释放而满足，身后的小穴正不受控制的一吸一允，急切的想要被什么塞满。Jensen努力的控制着自己下贱的想法，狠狠压直双腿隐忍着盘上Jared结实的腰的冲动。  
Jared感觉到身下人的异样，勾起一边嘴角笑了笑。  
“怎么说，今天还是我生日，你给我唱个生日歌怎么样啊，Jensen宝贝？”  
“恩，啊”Jensen现在只剩下了呻吟的权利，脖子上的项圈似乎勒的更紧了。他生怕自己干出什么淫荡的事来，扭动着想从Jared怀中逃开。可是鬼知道怎么回事，他感觉自己越挣扎越靠近Jared，他的大腿下意识的绕在Jared的大腿上上下摩擦，他甚至可以感觉到Jared内裤下庞大的炽热，天啊，靠近一些，再靠近一些……  
Jared的小麦色肌肤上浮着一层细汗，对Jensen来说简直是该死的致命的诱惑，他的眼眶里重新盈满了泪水。  
Jared伸手摸索到Jensen敏感的穴口，摸到溢出的一片粘液后笑出了声。Jensen呻吟着，把屁股撅得更高，配合着Jared的手指。  
“啊！”Jared没入了半根食指，恶意的骚了骚Jensen的内壁。Jensen呻吟了一声，当发觉Jared的手指并没有深入之后不满的扭动起来，他向后摇晃着屁股，想要将那根手指插得更深。  
“不不不，”Jared把住了Jensen的腰，手指继续不安分的搅动，“你想要什么，说出来。”  
“深一点，啊—Jay。深，深一点。”Jensen急的要哭出来，大腿张得更开，含着泪的大眼睛求饶的看着Jared。  
“求我，再诚恳一点，恩？”Jared的理智几乎要被美人折磨垮了，但他舍不得放弃这样好的机会。  
“Jay，求求你，恩—啊，插进来，求你。”  
“如你所愿，美人。”Jared一口气塞进了两根手指，摸索到那突出的一点，轻轻一按。“啊—！”伴随着靡乱的粘液的声音，Jensen满足的呻吟起来，脖子向后仰去，隐约露出被项圈勒出的红印。  
“还要，jay,我还要。”  
“可是你还没有给我唱生日歌。”Jared佯装不满的把手指慢慢退出来。  
“不，不，Jay，求你，不要拿走，给我，给我好不好。”  
“我应该给你录下像，过后放给你看看，Jen。”  
让他知道这一切到底是谁的错。

 

（二）5  
Jared起身拿起桌子上鸡蛋大小的圆柱形蜡烛，捧到Jensen面前。Jensen正试图用自己的手指填补后穴的空虚。没有任何预示的，Jared握着蜡烛的上端，一把塞进了男人身体里。  
就算被调教过，Jensen的后穴依然紧的宛如一个处子。不过他也真的算是一个处子，至少还没有真正的男人的东西进入过这里面。  
蜡烛被塞进了1/2，Jensen倒吸了一口气呻吟起来，原本就燥热难耐的后穴像被人硬掰开一样。不够不够，不够粗大，不够温热，不够…  
“你唱，还是不唱？”Jared恶意的转动了一下蜡烛，Jensen不满的继续扭动。  
“唔，Jay，求你了，我唱我唱。”Jensen用手环上Jared的脖子，拉近两人之间的距离，把自己的全部重量都吊在Jared身上，呼出的热气均匀的洒了Jared一脸，他竭尽所能的眨动诱人的大眼睛勾引着Jared。  
“祝你，生日快乐，祝，祝你生日快乐…”Jensen颤抖着哼唱着不成调的曲子，尽量放松自己来减少后穴的不适感。恍恍惚惚中，Jared再次吻住他的嘴，温柔的，像是在安抚一般舔弄着。  
“这是我过过最棒的一次生日，Jen。”语气中藏了什么，失落？  
“拿走它，Jay，”Jensen使劲张开大腿，配合Jared把那该死的蜡烛从自己身体中取出。“求你，我，想要…”  
“想要什么？”  
Jensen的理智早就随他的精液一起离开了他的身体，他主动迎上Jared的唇，挑起舌尖胡乱挑逗着Jared，“我想要你，Jay。”  
Jared听到自己的心脏加速的声音，血液冲上大脑，“你要记住是你邀请我的。”  
“yeah，yeah，please。Just，just fuck me ,Jared。”  
他永远都不会知道自己有多勾人。  
Jared褪下内裤，掰开Jensen的大腿，对准那吸允着的铃口，一下挺到最深处。  
“啊—！”Jensen觉得自己还是低估了Jared的尺寸，那一瞬间他甚至以为自己就要死在那儿了。他的后穴撕裂般的疼，内壁灼热的吓人，Jared的肉棒像是要把他贯穿，像是一根火红的烙铁。他放开声音浪荡的呻吟着，泪水不受控制的涌出来，他叫Jared的名字，把脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓。但他不想停下来，每一次冲撞都绽开了恰到好处的快感，他只好求饶，  
“啊—，Jay，慢，慢一点。”  
Jared等待着这一刻太久太久，他把Jensen的手腕压在头顶，另一只手扶着Jensen的后腰帮助他高高弓起身体以便更好的进入他。Jensen太紧了，他灼热的内壁紧紧包裹着Jared的粗大，“放松，Jen。It's ok!”  
Jared的低喘、Jensen的呻吟、交合处淫乱的水声…好像一切都不像Jensen原本想过的那样肮脏，甚至，甚至有那么一点美好的东西。  
不知过了过久，Jared一声喘息，伏在Jensen身上，精液射满了Jensen的后穴。  
“哦，你太美了，Jen。”  
……  
Jensen躺在地毯上，目光直直的盯着Jared。他清醒了过来，彻彻底底，他不知道该做什么。他清楚地记得是自己要求的不是么，他记得自己怎样勾住Jared的脖子，怎样说着“fuck me”这种下贱的话。  
活该他被上了。  
他再也没有脸见Jared。而Jared，只会发现原来他高中时亲爱的班长只是个婊子。或许，他甚至会相信自己曾经被包养的传闻是真的。公司里所有的人都会知道他和CEO睡过了…天哪，Jensen不敢面对这一切。他最不敢面对的是刚刚那个淫荡下贱的自己。  
他无声的啜泣起来，双手在头顶狠掐自己。他歪过脑袋，不想让Jared看到自己的泪水。  
好歹，也得做个有志气的婊子。  
Jared慵懒的侧卧在他身旁，静静的看着他红得可爱的眼眶和他紧紧咬住的嘴唇，然后任由他转过头把后脑勺留给自己。  
他也不知道该说什么。或许，他想，稍微给他一点时间，他会接受的，他会发现自己有多爱他。甚至，往好一点想，他甚至也会爱上自己。  
Jared揉揉男人的头发，温柔的把他的肩掰过来，让他正视着自己。  
那双水汪汪的大眼睛里面写满了委屈，甚至还有一点害怕。泪湿的睫毛眨啊眨，像天使挥动翅膀。他的鼻尖上还挂着一滴泪水，带血的红唇微微颤动着。  
Jared吻去那滴泪水。“It's ok,Jen。别害怕。是我的错，对不起。”  
Jensen紧皱的眉头展开一点，泪水在那无辜的大眼睛中凝成一团。他不看Jared的脸。没事没事，他告诉自己。他可以离开这里，重新开始，他可以忘掉眼前有着漂亮金发的大男孩。他……  
“我还是我，Jen。我没变，我还是爱你。”  
Jensen本来已经控制好了自己的，他几乎要抹去眼底的那些在意。他几乎要骗过自己去了。是那句话有什么魔力吗，还是他被沙子迷住了眼睛？泪水突然就重新溢满了眼眶，他再也忍不住的哭了出来，很丢人很丢人，哭得像个孩子一样。  
Jared手忙脚乱的帮他拭去脸上的泪，揽起他的肩想要抱抱他。Jensen却突然向后挪了一下，然后把并在一起的双手合十，一巴掌把Jared扇到了一边。  
突如其来的疼痛令Jared大叫了一声，他擦掉嘴角的血迹，转过头，看到Jensen紧紧握住了切蛋糕的刀，目光凌冽。


End file.
